Descubriendo a Hermione
by amestoy
Summary: Durante cuarto año, Harry descubre de la peor manera que una decisión tan simple cómo aprender a baliar con su mejor amiga puede revolucionar su relacion con ella.
1. La belleza de la sencillez

_Los personajes, hechizos y localizaciones pertenecientes a la saga Harry Potter pertenecen en exclusiva a su autora, J.K. Rowling. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **LA BELLEZA DE LA SENCILLEZ**

La sala común está a reventar, no puedo concentrarme, y lo necesito. Hermione lleva veinte horribles horas sin hablarme y la cabeza me va a estallar de lo poco que he podido dormir.

Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que explicarle lo que siento, lo que pasó, todo. Seré sincero para que lo entienda, aunque me rompa el corazón, necesito que me perdone. Quiero que se acabe la ley de hielo que me ha impuesto, que volvamos a estar como antes, pero sé que es imposible. Me conformo con que no me mire más como lo hace desde ayer por la noche.

Cierro los ojos y me recuesto en el sillón en el que estoy, rememorando todas las razones por las que tengo que pedirle perdón, las decisiones que me llevaron a arruinar nuestra amistad.

Todo empezó el fatídico día que se anunció el baile, justo después de la primera prueba.

Me sentía muy miserable caminando por los pasillos después de la clase de transformaciones. ¿Buscar una pareja para el baile? ¿Bailar delante de todo el mundo? Definitivamente entre mis peores pesadillas, justo después de tener que enfrentarme a un dragón, o de que ser un marginado en Hogwarts.

Realmente el año estaba resultando fantástico: el ataque de los mortífagos en la copa del mundo de Quidditch, mi nombre en el Caliz de Fuego... A lo mejor, si tenía un poco más de mala suerte conseguía que Voldemort resucitase antes de final de curso.

Pero las cosas no harían sino empeorar. Durante el almuerzo, McGonagall nos pidió a todos los alumnos de cuarto en adelante que nos reuniésemos en el aula más grande del castillo media hora después del final de las clases. A mí me daba en el espinazo que la reunión iba a tener que ver con el baile y, para mi desgracia, no me equivocaba.

Así que varias horas después, intentaba desaparecer en mi sitio mientras la profesora se dirigía con intenciones desconocidas, pero sin ninguna duda nefastas, a donde estábamos Ron y yo sentados. Resoplé de alivio cuando le eligió a él para el malvado propósito de bailar con ella, incluso me hizo gracia ver la cara de mortificación que ponía el pobre.

No cabe duda de que sentí algo de satisfacción al verle sufrir, y después de lo que mal que me había tratado hasta la primera prueba, un poco ya se lo merecía. Incluso incité a los gemelos a que le pinchasen con el asunto más adelante.

Pero mi buen humor se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado, cuando McGonagall nos indicó que debíamos bailar en parejas para practicar. Al parecer no estaba ni remotamente dispuesta a que ninguno de los alumnos de Hogwarts hiciese el ridículo durante el baile.

Al otro lado del aula, todas las chicas se levantaron al unísono. ¿Quién hubiese podido pensar que pudieran ser tan intimidantes?

Lo peor de todo es que, una vez de pie, se quedaron quietas esperando a no-se-qué-demonios; hasta que caí en la cuenta: estaban esperando a que nos acerquemos nosotros y les pidiésemos bailar.

Y fue entonces, encogido en mi asiento como una cucaracha, cuando mi maldito ¿valor, instinto, coraje? Gryffindor me llevó a tomar la que probablemente será la decisión más estúpida de mi vida. Recuerdo que en ese momento me pareció brillante; si iba a tener que bailar con una chica del aula, no iba a esperar a que la profesora me obligase a emparejarme con alguien que yo no quería, o no conocía, o con la que me sentiría incómodo.

Con un bufido para coger valor, me levanté de la silla y comencé a andar hacia las chicas, buscando a Hermione con la mirada. Ella ya sabía que la mayoría de las veces soy muy patoso y lo peor que podría conseguir bailando con ella sería pasar un buen rato riéndonos de mis meteduras de pata.

Quizás más tarde tendría que resarcirla de alguna manera por el dolor de pies que le iba a provocar: hacer los deberes juntos en la biblioteca, antes de tiempo por supuesto, o escribir algo para la P.E.D.D.O. Algo que, sin duda, si yo conocía de algo a mi amiga, iba a acabar haciendo de todas maneras si ella se lo proponía.

También recuerdo que en mi interior me reí de los demás chicos que todavía no se habían movido, pensando que eraun unos infelices. ¿Quién me iba a decir en ese momento que el infeliz, el estúpido, era yo? ¿Quién me iba a decir que una decisión, una acción tan simple, sería el principio del fin de nuestra amistad?

Según me acercaba empecé a reducir el paso, vacilante. No podía ver a Hermione por ningún lado y comencé a asustarme porque ya no podía dar marcha atrás y tendría que pedírselo a alguna otra. Inmediatamente me vino Ginny a la mente, pero ella iba a tercero y no estaba en el aula con nosotros.

Al final me paré como un tonto a dos metros de la línea de chicas y pude ver como un par de ellas amagaban un paso hacia adelante, quizás intentando reunir el valor para dar el acercarse ellas. Merlín sabe que no habría tenido el coraje de rechazar a ninguna y, viéndolo con perspectiva, ojala alguna se hubiese atrevido.

Empecé a ponerme nervioso cuando escuché un par de chicos detrás de mí levantándose también. Les había costado un poco más pero casi seguro habían llegado a mí misma conclusión. Y entonces la vi, todavía sentada en los bancos, detrás de todas las demás.

¡Con razón me había costado encontrarla!

Casi corrí hasta donde estaba y, al llegar, levanté la mano para invitarla. La chica que estaba de pie delante suyo adquirió tal cantidad de tonalidades de rojo que enseguida me apresuré a dejar las cosas claras:

-Hermione – dije bien alto, para que se me oyese bien -, ¿te importaría?

-Claro Harry.

Con una sonrisa que parecía que iba a romper su cara, se abrió paso entre las dos compañeras que tenía delante y tomó mi mano. Hasta ahí había llegado mi limitado plan y mi valor, pero Hermione se puso al mando inmediatamente.

Con paso firme y sin soltarme me llevo al centro del aula, casi al lado de donde McGonagall seguía atormentando a Ron. Se puso delante mío, afirmó nuestras manos a un lado y colocó su mano en mi hombro. Yo me apresuré a poner la mía justo debajo de su omóplato, antes de que a ella se le ocurriese sugerirme algún otro sitio menos platónico.

-¿Sabes bailar Harry? - preguntó, todavía con esa sonrisa adornando su cara.

-No – contesté, bajando la cabeza avergonzado -, puedes buscar otra pareja para practicar si quieres...

-Honestamente Harry – me cortó -, no digas tonterías. Solo déjate llevar, yo te guio.

Y con estas palabras comenzó a moverse muy suavemente. Iba despacio, mucho más que Ron y la profesora, o las otras parejas que ya empezaban a llenar el centro de la clase. Yo estaba seguro de que lo hacía por mí, para que me fuese acostumbrando.

Al rato me distraje y estuve a punto de pisarla. Ella, con una ligereza inusual, detuvo mi paso con el pie y delicadamente me guio para que volviese a mi sitio.

-Así no, mira – paró de bailar y ayudándose de sus rodillas, empeine y pies, volvió a colocar mis piernas para que estuviesen en la posición adecuada. Empezamos de nuevo.

-¿Dónde...?, más bien, ¿cuándo aprendiste a bailar? - pregunté por lo bajo mientras nos movíamos al son de la música.

-Mi padre dice que toda señorita debe saber bailar – comentó entre dientes -, así que lleva enseñándome desde los seis años.

-No pareces muy contenta al respecto – apuntillé.

-Tiene su sentido práctico, como ahora, que te estoy enseñando a ti – dijo suspirando -. Pero no deja de parecerme una actitud un tanto conservadora, y machista si nos ponemos. ¿No se puede ser una señorita sin saber bailar? Pfff – bufó.

-Bueno, yo al menos me alegro de que sí sepas.

-Gracias – contestó, de nuevo sonriendo tanto como antes.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? - apunté.

-Me ha hecho ilusión que me lo pidieses – dijo -. Pensé que nadie lo haría y que tendría que esperar a que McGonagall obligase a algún chico a bailar conmigo – cuando dijo esto, agachó la mirada y pude adivinar por el tono de su voz que se había puesto colorada.

-Bueno – comenté como si nada -. Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo, y no quería bailar con alguien a quién me obligasen a elegir.

-Y... - añadió insegura, todavía con la mirada clavada en nuestros pies -. ¿Por qué me lo pediste a mí?

-Bueno... - fue mi turno de ponerme rojo. No entraba en mis cálculos tener que responder a esto cuando tomé mi fantástica decisión. Las palabras me salieron sin pensar -. Si podía elegir...

Hermione levantó la mirada, todavía muy sonrojada y sonriendo más que antes.

-¡Oh Harry! - exclamó -. Eres tan... a veces... - no terminó la frase, pero se acercó más a mí y apoyó la frente en mi pecho.

Me quede tieso como el palo de una escoba, muy nervioso, pero de alguna manera, muy a gusto. Francamente no entendía qué le había hecho tanta ilusión a Hermione, pero tampoco iba a preguntárselo; no cuando podía significar que dejase de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Porque nunca, nunca, nunca, ni en el más peregrino de mis sueños habría podido imaginar que tener una chica tan cerca pudiese sentirse así de raro, y así de bien. Y que esa chica fuese Hermione lo hacía doblemente bueno, porque no me mataba de vergüenza que pudiese oír que el corazón me iba a mil.

Entonces me di cuenta de que a lo mejor no me daba vergüenza, pero prefería que no pensase que era por ella. Y de verdad ERA por ella, pero prefería que no lo supiese.

-No entiendo por qué te pones así – dije intentando quitarle hierro al asunto -, ni que te hubiese pedido que fueses mi cita para el baile.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry! - soltó, alejándose para mirarme a los ojos -, ya sé que no me has pedido que vaya contigo al baile. ¿No me puede hacer ilusión ser la primera chica a la que sacan a bailar, en vez de la última como pensé que pasaría? - volvía a estar roja, pero algo me decía que ya no era de vergüenza.

-Ah.

-¡Sí!, 'ah' - me cortó -. Ahora cállate y sigue bailando.

Pero antes de que pudiese disculparme, apareció McGonagall a nuestro lado.

-Francamente señor Potter – soltó -. Intente hacer algo según las normas por una vez en su vida.

Dicho esto, me agarró de la muñeca derecha y con un fuerte tirón bajó mi brazo un par de palmos por la espalda de Hermione.

-Para bailar correctamente, tiene que llevar a su pareja de la cintura – aleccionó -. De la cintura señor Potter, ¿no me ha oído? – repitió cuando vio que no movía la mano de donde ella la había dejado.

Sin más remedio que obedecer, busqué la cintura de Hermione por debajo de la holgada túnica del colegio. Cuando la envolví dio un saltito que yo apenas noté porque estaba perdido dándome cuenta de que su cintura era tan fina que casi podía rodearla con la palma de la mano.

Todavía no puedo recordar con exactitud todas las sensaciones que me embargaron en ese momento. Solo recuerdo que pensé en lo frágil que se sentía Hermione en mis brazos mientras seguíamos bailando, los dos callados y muy rojos, sin mirarnos.

Lo que sí recuerdo es el proceso mental que me llevó a tomar la siguiente mala decisión de la tarde. Tenía muy claro quién era la chica en la que había pensado en cuanto McGonagall nos había dicho lo del baile; Cho Chang me lleva un año, es preciosa, juega maravillosamente al Quidditch y tiene mucho éxito entre la gente.

Pero en ese momento, con Hermione en mis brazos, ya no me pareció tan buena idea ir con Cho. Hermione me estaba enseñando a bailar, me había ayudado a no pisarla y, aunque se había molestado un poco porque soy un bocazas, estaba casi seguro que un lo siento lo arreglaría.

Me di cuenta de que, si quería pasarlo bien en el baile, la única manera de conseguirlo sería ir con Hermione. Con ella estaría a gusto, nos divertiríamos, y podía mirarla a los ojos sin parecer un idiota. Y si además tenerla tan cerca como antes o agarrarle la cintura, venía con el paquete, mejor que mejor.

Recuerdo que estaba rumiando eso cuando me distraje de nuevo y le pisé el pie derecho.

-¡Ay Harry! - chilló, todavía molesta –, ten cuidado.

-Lo siento – traté de disculparme -. Y también lo siento por lo de antes, por ser tan lelo.

-Pfff, jajaja... - empezó a reírse, un poco escandalosa -. ¿Lelo?, ¿de verdad acabas de llamarte lelo?

-Bueno, sí – respondí, no sabiendo qué le hacía tanta gracia, pero contento de haber dejado atrás mi metedura de pata.

-Jajaja…

Hermione siguió riéndose un rato más, aunque más discretamente, y yo aproveché para reunir valor. Cuando pareció que ya se había calmado, me lancé:

-¿De verdad te ha hecho ilusión?, lo de ser la primera digo.

-Claro, a quién no.

-¿Y si fueses la primera a la que invitan al baile? - dejé caer la indirecta.

-Creo que a Penélope Clearwater se lo han pedido en el almuerzo – comenzó a divagar -, y también... ¡oh! - se paró en seco y yo, sin darme cuenta, casi me la llevo por delante con el siguiente paso de baile.

Clavó su mirada en el suelo y la sentí temblar un poco.

Recuerdo que me dio miedo de que dijese que no, o de que pensase lo que no era porque, ¿qué era lo que no era?, ¿o yo quería que fuese lo que no era? No lo sé.

De lo que estoy seguro es de que me dio una vergüenza enorme que pensase que yo quería algo más que ir al baile con ella, que me gustaba o algo así. Si hubiese sabido lo que sé ahora de las chicas, o de lo que quiero con ella, o de todo en general, no habría cometido la insensatez de dejar que mis siguientes palabras abandonasen mi boca...

-Sería como amigos, claro – expliqué, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Sí, sí, obvio. Como amigos – rumió por lo bajo, todavía sin levantar la vista.

-Bueno, y...

-¿Por... por qué? - preguntó titubeando.

-¿Por... - intenté buscar una razón convincente -... por qué no? Vamos, ¿qué dices? - noté que se calmaba y me miró a los ojos antes de contestar:

-¡Claro!, em... será, ¿divertido? - y con la misma, retomó el paso que nos tocaba, y seguimos bailando.

Al rato McGonagall dejó que los que no querían seguir practicando se retirasen. Tanto Hermione como yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que necesitaba practicar todo lo que pudiese, así que decidimos quedarnos. Yo estaba que flotaba de felicidad, no solo me había quitado la preocupación de buscar pareja, sino que además estaba seguro de que me lo iba a pasar genial. No me podía creer lo fácil que había sido.

Iluso.

Fuimos los últimos en irnos, y aunque pisé a Hermione un par de veces más, creo que acabé siendo una pareja de baile aceptable. Además, nos reímos mucho y me parece que disfrutamos bastante de la tarde.

Cuando cruzamos el retrato de la dama gorda, la realidad cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. Ginny, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, los gemelos... todos los que estaban allí nos miraban raro; algunos suspicaces, otros sonrientes, y unos pocos claramente molestos. Y entonces caí en la cuenta del espectáculo que seguro habíamos dado los dos durante toda la tarde: bailando más pegados de lo normal, Hermione con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, riendo y sonrojándonos a cada momento.

¿Y cómo habíamos entrado en la sala común? Acalorados por haber bailado tanto y, ¿tomados de la mano? Solté la mano de Hermione como si me quemase y me adentré en la habitación dejándola plantada donde estaba. A medio camino me lo pensé mejor, volví y la llevé a un lado.

-¿Te importa si no le contamos a nadie que vamos juntos? - pregunté por lo bajo, para que nadie me oyese -. Al menos por ahora.

-V... vale – contestó con una sonrisa temblorosa que por alguna razón no me creí en absoluto -. Me voy a dormir, estoy algo cansada, no me esperéis para la cena – y con las mismas se dio la vuelta y subió a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Estupido, estupido, estupido... ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

* * *

 **continuará...**


	2. Guardando el secreto

_Los personajes, hechizos y localizaciones pertenecientes a la saga Harry Potter pertenecen en exclusiva a su autora, J.K. Rowling. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **GUARDANDO EL SECRETO**

La primera semana no fue excesivamente difícil ocultar que iba a asistir al baile con Hermione. Solo tuve que evitar las insinuaciones de Ron acerca de lo fácil que lo iba a tener para encontrar pareja siendo campeón.

Pero un día, simplemente, todo se fue al cuerno. Una chica de Hufflepuff bastante mona que iba a tercero me pidió que fuese al baile con ella. Esa misma noche todo el colegio sabía que ya tenía pareja.

-No deberías haber dicho eso – me instruía Ron en la sala común -. Está bien para librarte de alguna, pero ahora va a ser complicado que te lo pida otra.

-Ron – por enésima vez -. Es verdad, tengo pareja.

-¿Quién es?

Mi silencio pareció dar a Ron la respuesta que necesitaba y al otro lado de la mesa Hermione recogió sus apuntes de pociones y subió echa una furia a su cuarto.

-Cada día está más loca – dijo Ron. Luego hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia -. Bueno, el caso es que no te tiene porque dar vergüenza admitirlo, yo tampoco tengo pareja.

Para mi desgracia, Ron estaba totalmente equivocado. Como nadie sabía quién era la chica misteriosa con la que iría al baile, todo el mundo supuso también que había sido una excusa y al día siguiente me lo pidieron otras dos. Al siguiente, tres más.

Era sorprendente de pronto cuántas chicas parecía haber en Hogwarts. Chicas que reían y cuchicheaban por los corredores del castillo, o que estallaban en risas cuando pasaba a su lado. Se había abierto la veda de caza y yo era la presa.

Cuando ya me había memorizado la frase: 'lo siento, ya tengo pareja, pensé que todo el colegio lo sabía'; una chica de segundo tuvo el valor de pedírmelo en un cambio de clases, delante de Hermione.

En retrospectiva, me comporté como un verdadero egoísta todo ese tiempo. Hacía tiempo que me había dado cuenta de que a Hermione le molestaba guardar el secreto, e hice como que no me enteraba. Al final lo pagó esa pobre niña, que se llevó toda la ira acumulada de mi amiga y tardará seguramente mucho tiempo en volver a atreverse a pedir una cita a un chico.

-Quítale tus sucias zarpas de encima niñata, Harry ya tiene pareja, ¿no lo has oído? - fueron las palabras mágicas que hicieron falta para que ninguna chica volviese a intentarlo.

Y con eso las cosas podían haber mejorado si no llega a ser por Ron, que seguía insistiendo en que buscase pareja, dejando caer cuando le era posible que podría ayudarle a él a encontrar una.

-Tendríamos que hacer algo, ¿sabes? - dijo una noche, después de que su hermano consiguiese pareja -. Fred tiene razón: podemos acabar con un par de trols.

Yo estaba rumiando el tendríaMOS y el podeMOS, preguntándome cuando pedir una cita a una chica se había convertido en una tarea de grupo, cuando una muy, por mi culpa, irascible Hermione, soltó un bufido.

-¿Un par de qué, perdona? - estalló indignada.

-Bueno, ya sabes. Preferiría ir solo que con... con Eloise Midgen, por ejemplo – contestó Ron, que nunca ha sabido cuándo mantener la boca cerrada.

-Ya veo – exclamó Hermione. Casi podía ver el humo saliendo de su cabeza -. Así que, básicamente, vas a intentar ir con la chica más guapa que puedas, aunque sea un espanto como persona.

-Eh... bueno, sí, suena bastante bien.

Eso pareció cruzar el límite de lo que para Hermione era humanamente aceptable. Sin una palabra más, sin siquiera recoger su tarea, se puso de pie y se marchó hacia los dormitorios empujándome por el camino.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado? - se quejó Ron. Y volvió a empezar el castillo de naipes que se le había derrumbado minutos antes.

De verdad, puedo jurar que ya había decidido decirle a todo el mundo que iría con Hermione, o al menos a unos pocos. No es que no tuviese ya más remedio que decirlo, en serio. Y también iba a pedirle perdón, por supuesto. O quizás eso es lo que debería haber hecho, antes de que Ron hiciese su jugada maestra, pidiéndole una cita a Fleur Delacour.

Ginny y yo estábamos en la sala común con él, muriéndonos de hambre porque nos habíamos perdido la cena intentando recomponerle después de su deplorable intento, cuando decidió meter la pata hasta el fondo otra vez.

-Somos los únicos que quedamos sin pareja – afirmó, lamentándose -. Bueno, además de Neville – se burló - ¿A qué no adivinas a quién se lo pidió? - de verdad solo a Ron se le ocurre reírse de un amigo sin pareja, cuando él mismo no tiene pareja -. !A Hermione!

-¿Qué? – exclamé, completamente anonadado.

-¡Lo que oyes! - dijo Ron, todavía riendo -. ¡Me lo contó después de pociones! Pero ella le contestó que ya tenía pareja... - porque tiene pareja, pensé.

-¡Ja! ¡Como si eso fuera posible! - siguió él -. Lo que pasa es que no quería ir con Neville.

-¿Burlándote de un amigo sin pareja, Ron? - nos llegó la tormentosa voz de Hermione a nuestras espaldas - ¿Y la tuya? Qué pasa, ¿están pilladas todas las guapas? ¿Empieza a parecerte bonita Eloise Midgen?

Apenas me fijé cuando Ron se volvió asustado hacia ella, estaba que reventaba. ¿Cómo que era imposible que Hermione tuviese pareja? ¿Qué clase de amigo podía pensar eso de ella?

-Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica... – comenzó, tentativamente.

-¡Que observador!

-¡Bueno, entonces puedes ir con uno de nosotros! - exclamó, como quien ha descubierto el fuego. Yo no me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-No, lo siento – respondió gélida -. Ya tengo pareja.

Aunque intentó seguir pareciendo fría y enfadada, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Me pareció tan adorable que comencé a levantarme para ponerme a su lado y gritar a los cuatro vientos que iría conmigo.

-¡Vamos!, no te quedes con nosotros – dijo Ron, cuando yo estaba a medio levantar -. Eso es imposible.

-¿Ah, sí? - escupió Hermione, furiosa -. ¡Que tú hayas tardado tres años en notarlo Ron, no quiere decir que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica!

-Vale, vale, ya sabemos que eres una chica – concedió Ron, sonriente -. Y ahora, ¿quieres venir?

Me quede helado a medio camino entre la mesa y mi amiga.

-¡Vete al cuerno! - grito ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

Y se marchó como un huracán, otra vez, hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Para entonces toda la sala común estaba mirándonos.

-Es mentira – afirmó Ron con aire de suficiencia.

-No, no lo es – dije entre dientes.

-Entonces, ¿con quién va? - preguntó Ron volviéndose a Ginny, todavía incrédulo, pero algo molesto.

-No s...

-Va conmigo, Ron – contesté, dirigiéndole una mirada glacial. Ya estaba dicho, todos en la habitación lo habían oído.

-Pero, ¿c...cómo? - tartamudeó, sin darse cuenta de mi humor -. Ya sabemos que Cho va con Cedric pero... ¿cuántas te han dicho que no?

-Ninguna – respondí -. Solo se lo he pedido a Hermione.

-¿T...tan desesperado estabas? - siguió él -. Bueno claro, como yo...

-Se lo pedí el primer día.

-¿Por qué? - titubeó.

-De verdad Ron – solté. Ya había tenido suficiente -, a veces te portas como un patán.

Me marché echando pestes de la sala común, no tenía ganas de verle la cara a mi amigo en un buen rato. Corría el riesgo de caer en la tentación de rompérsela.

Al menos, a la mañana siguiente, la máquina de rumores que era el castillo de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts había hecho su trabajo y Hermione enseguida se enteró de que todo el mundo sabía que ella era mi pareja. Eso mejoró considerablemente su humor y yo me gané un abrazo, totalmente inmerecido, que me dejó con muchas ganas de que llegase el día del baile.

Pero si había pensado que las cosas esta vez mejorarían, estaba otra vez equivocado. Las burlas que había aguantado Hermione con el artículo de Skeeter palidecían en comparación con las que le tocaba sufrir ahora que todo el colegio sabía que era mi cita para el baile. Y ahora Ron nos había retirado la palabra a los dos, otra vez.

* * *

 **continuará...**


	3. ¿Practicamos?

_Los personajes, hechizos y localizaciones pertenecientes a la saga Harry Potter pertenecen en exclusiva a su autora, J.K. Rowling. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **¿PRACTICAMOS?**

Durante la primera semana de las vacaciones la torre de Gryffindor seguía tan llena como durante el trimestre, y parecía más pequeña. Toda la situación con Ron volvía a traerme de cabeza, pero al menos esta vez no tenía a Hermione constantemente martilleándome para que hiciésemos las paces.

Además, a pesar del sinfín de deberes que nos habían puesto a los de cuarto para Navidad, conseguí convencerla para que buscásemos un poco de tiempo para practicar antes del baile. Curiosamente, no me costó mucho que accediese, aunque antes de nada ella quería acabar todos los deberes que nos habían puesto para las vacaciones.

La víspera del miércoles, después de dos días consecutivos trabajando en ello, conseguimos terminar el criminal ensayo de metro y medio acerca de las bases de la transfiguración de seres vivos que nos había mandado McGonagall. Y menos mal que era la última tarea que nos quedaba, porque yo ya no podía más, seguir el ritmo de Hermione era agotador.

A lo largo del camino al Gran Comedor, Hermione habló alegremente sobre lo divertido e instructivo que había resultado el trabajo, y de las buenas ideas que tenía siempre McGonagall para los deberes.

Si hubiésemos estado los tres, Ron no le habría dejado terminar la primera frase, diciendo algo parecido a 'bla, bla, bla, que aburrido, ¿no puedes dejar que nos olvidemos de los deberes ni cuándo los hemos terminado?', y se hubiese puesto a hablar de Quidditch, o a rajar de los Slytherin, o qué se yo.

Lo extraño de todo el asunto, es que a mí me estaba pareciendo interesantísimo todo lo que decía. Últimamente, todo en Hermione me parecía más atractivo de lo normal: sus manos mientras gesticulaba, sus labios; el modo en el que sonaba su voz me tenía hipnotizado y no podía dejar de mirarle la boca mientras hablaba.

-Hermione – exclamé de repente al darme cuenta -, ¡tus dientes!

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Están distintos, lo acabo de notar – dije -. Te quedan muy bien.

-Gracias – me contestó, mirando al suelo avergonzada -. A mis padres no les va a gustar.

-¿Por qu...?, ah claro – concluí -, porque son dentistas.

-Llevo años intentando convencerlos para que me dejen disminuirlos – explicó -, pero siempre se han empeñado en que siga con el aparato.

-¡Ieuj!, a Dudley le pusieron uno durante un tiempo – recordé con desagrado -. No hacía más que babear con él, lloró tanto que se lo acabaron quitando.

-Son horriblemente incómodos, y lentos.

-¿Tú también babeabas? - pregunté con una carcajada.

-¡Harry! - exclamó a la vez que me daba un manotazo en el hombro -. Eso no se le pregunta a una chica.

-Ay – me quejé, frotándome el brazo -. Tampoco las chicas suelen ser tan brutas – repliqué, y empecé a troncharme de risa de lo roja que se puso.

-¡Te vas a enterar! – gritó.

Yo salí corriendo y ella vino detrás persiguiéndome. Y así entramos en el comedor, riendo escandalosamente, con ella detrás mío tirando de mí túnica para atraparme. El silencio que nos siguió fue tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y unas cuantas chicas miraron a Hermione como si quisiesen que le explotase la cabeza.

Nos volvimos hacia nuestra mesa tratando de escapar y nos dimos de frente con Ron, que me observaba como a su peor enemigo sobre la tierra. Hermione me soltó y se fue muy roja a sentarse al lado de Ginny. Yo procuré recuperar un poco la compostura y, dado que Dean y Seamus estaban con Ron, preferí ponerme al lado de Neville.

En mitad de la cena, vi como McGonagall se acercaba a Hermione y le comentaba algo al oído. Sin darle más importancia seguí comiendo, y cuando terminé empecé a hacer tiempo para salir a la vez que ella. Al rato casi no quedaba nadie y yo estaba empezando a impacientarme. Finalmente, cuando Ron se levantó y se fue, Hermione se sentó a mi lado.

-Termina rápido – susurró inclinándose hacia mí -, ya tengo todo listo.

-He acabado hace rato – dije. ¿Todo listo?, listo para qué -. Estaba esperando para subir contigo.

-Entonces sígueme – dijo poniéndose de pie.

Me quedé embobado un segundo, pero solo uno, y luego la seguí. Acabamos en una de las clases, que tenía todos los pupitres movidos contra las paredes, y un gramófono encima de una de las mesas. Inmediatamente caí en la cuenta, íbamos a practicar.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido.

-¿Cómo has conseguido esto? - pregunté, claramente impresionado.

-Muy fácil – respondió risueña -. Simplemente le comenté a McGonagall que su campeón estrella era un patoso sin remedio que iba a hacer el ridículo si no practicaba un poco más – añadió antes de empezar a reírse.

-Muy graciosa – dije, dedicándole una mueca -. ¿Desde cuando te importa cómo baile Diggory? - le chinché.

-¡Tonto! - dijo riendo -, venga, vamos a bailar.

Y para mi sorpresa y total deleite, se sacó la túnica por la cabeza, quedándose solo con la blusa y la falda, tardé un segundo en salir de mi estupor y hacer lo mismo, mientras ella se acercaba al gramófono y lo ponía en marcha.

Cuando empezamos a bailar el corazón me iba a mil. Cada vez que Hermione se movía o yo la giraba, su falda revoloteaba alrededor de sus piernas acariciando las mías. Cada vez que ella daba un paso hacia delante y yo me retrasaba en dar uno hacia atrás, sus pechos me rozaban ligeramente antes de separarnos.

Al final acabé haciéndola girar más de lo que debía y tardando más en separarnos. Hermione lo achacaba a mi nula capacidad de baile y yo, aprovechándome de eso, empecé a bailar peor solo para poder estar más tiempo así con ella.

Hermione no es una chica que abandone un reto a la mitad, así que se esforzó y se esforzó en que yo mejorase, sin saber que el sinvergüenza de su mejor amigo saboteaba todos sus sacrificios para robarle, de la manera más desleal posible, todo el tiempo que podía.

Mis pocos caballerosos esfuerzos tuvieron su recompensa y, ya pasada la media noche, Hermione empezó a estar cansada y a bailar más lentamente. Al final acabo sujetándose de mi cuello y apoyando todo su peso en mi cuerpo. Yo tenía mis dos manos en su cintura y aprendí que había más maneras de volar además de con mi Saeta de Fuego.

Cuando ella comenzó a roncar en mis brazos creí que ya había llegado el momento de despertarla, así que la agité un poco llamándola:

-Hermione – susurré -. Ya es tarde, deberíamos volver – ella no hizo el menor amago de moverse, así que la agité un poco más e insistí –. Hermione...

-Mmmpfmm... - ronroneó, apretando su abrazo y frotándose contra mí.

La impresión hizo que parase de mecerme con la música, asustado de todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, y eso por fin despertó a Hermione. No sé si pensó que estaba en su cama abrazando la almohada o algo así, pero ya despierta se frotó un segundo más, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de dónde y con quién estaba.

-¡Merlín! - soltó, todavía con la voz pastosa, a la vez que se alejaba de mí como si le diese corriente -. Lo siento Harry, me he quedado dormida.

-N... no pasa nada – murmuré mientras clavaba la vista en mis pies y me frotaba la nuca -. No ha sido mucho tiempo.

Vaya amigo estoy hecho, aprovechado y mentiroso. La pobre Hermione no paró de disculparse todo el camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, roja como un tomate, y toda la culpa había sido mía, que la había mantenido practicando conmigo engañada, hasta que la pobre cayó rendida.

Esa noche, cuando me acosté en mi cama, me dí cuenta que no podía seguir ignorando los hechos. Me estaba empezando a gustar mi mejor amiga.

* * *

 **continuará...**


	4. Nervios

_Los personajes, hechizos y localizaciones pertenecientes a la saga Harry Potter pertenecen en exclusiva a su autora, J.K. Rowling. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **NERVIOS**

El día de navidad llegó casi sin que me diera cuenta, y con él, el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos; cuatro en este caso. Por la mañana, básicamente estuvimos en la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor, disfrutando de nuestros regalos.

Ron volvía a hablar con Hermione desde que vio lo que le había regalado: un libro muy gordo sobre los mejores jugadores de ajedrez mágico de la historia; pero a mí, apenas me dirigió una mirada. Ni siquiera abrió el paquete con el sombrero de los Chudley Cannons que le había comprado.

No es que eso me hubiese importado demasiado en cualquier otra ocasión, pero el "regalo" de los Dursley de aquel año me había sacado de quicio, así que decidí pasar de él y tampoco abrir el suyo.

La situación llegó a ser bastante incómoda, con la pobre Hermione hablando con los dos y nosotros ignorándonos mutuamente. Al final, hasta ella se rindió, y se sentó a leer el primer tomo de 'Encantamientos avanzados de ayer y de hoy', una pequeña enciclopedia de tres libros que me había parecido que tenía escrito su nombre en el lomo cuando lo vi en la librería.

Acabamos cada uno en un sillón y yo ya me había perdido en la lectura de 'Equipos de quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda' cuando sentí un toque en el hombro.

-Ey, Harry – me susurró Hermione, apoyada en el respaldo del sofá -. Vamos, esta noche es el baile, intentemos pasar un buen rato. Haz las paces con él – dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Ron, que cabeceaba sobre su libro dos asientos más allá.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, lo que llevaba temiendo toda la mañana, Hermione tratando de forzar la situación, como antes de la primera prueba.

-No he sido yo esta vez tampoco – murmuré molesto.

-Ah, venga ya – chistó -, ya lo sé. Pero podrías intentar ser un poco maduro esta vez, ¿no recuerdas cuánto lo echaste de menos?

-Pfff... - bufé -, francamente no.

-Harry...

-¡Ni siquiera ha abierto mi regalo!

-Por favor – me pidió-, no soporto veros así, hazlo por mi.

Me miró con una cara tan tierna que me fue imposible decirle que no. Algo en mi expresión delató que iba a ceder porque, de improviso, la sonrisa más increíble que he visto en mi vida se extendió por su cara, echó su cuerpo por encima del respaldo del sillón y me abrazó por el cuello.

-Gracias – se inclinó un poco más y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cada segundo desde que me planteé que me gustaba Hermione, había sido una confirmación de ese hecho. Pero esa sensación, esa oleada de euforia que sentí al verla más contenta, más feliz, y saber que era por mí, me hizo plantearme si lo que sentía por ella no era algo más.

Porque ese momento me golpeó como una ola y supe, con cada fibra de mi ser, que haría cualquier cosa, que daría lo que fuese, para verla siempre con esa sonrisa en la cara.

Ahora sé que gustar es una palabra muy suave para definir lo que siento por Hermione, pero en ese momento la emoción era tan nueva, que me entro miedo. Mucho miedo.

Un poco brusco, me quité sus brazos del cuello y me levanté para hablar con Ron.

Irónicamente en ese momento prefería enfrentarme a él que seguir en los brazos de ella. De verdad que estaba aterrado. Ya había tenido mi buena dosis de miedo y autoflagelación con todo el asunto de sentirme atraído por mi amiga hasta conseguir aceptarlo. Y cuando todavía no había decidido que hacer al respecto, al margen de disfrutar de la maravillosa casualidad de ir al baile con la chica que me gustaba, Hermione iba y volvía a poner todo patas arriba.

Esa fue la primera vez que me planteé, aunque fue solo un segundo, si había sido buena idea invitarla al baile.

-¡Ey! - llamé a Ron, un poco incómodo, cuando llegué a su altura -, colega...

-¿Que...? - gorjeó, perdido, a la vez que levantaba la cabeza -. Ah, Harry, qué quieres - espetó, claramente molesto.

-Bueno - dije, no sabiendo por donde empezar -, lamento haberte llamado patán el otro día, tío. Lo siento.

-Ya – dijo a la defensiva. No parecía que quisiese ponerme las cosas fáciles.

-Veras, es que dijiste todo aquello de Hermione – empecé, intentando justificarme -, y de verdad que... - por la cara que puso me parecía que no estaba yendo por buen camino, así que decidí cortar ahí mis explicaciones -... que si Hermione puede perdonarte, yo tamb...

-¡Quién ha dicho que necesito tu perdón! - me cortó.

Apreté los dientes molesto, y por qué no, también un poco humillado, y miré a Hermione, que estaba haciendo cómo que leía su libro, pero sin quitarnos la vista de reojo. A la distancia que estaba, probablemente no podía oírnos, y la sonrisa que tanto me había gustado todavía bailaba en sus labios.

-Es verdad – murmuré con la mandíbula apretada -. No lo necesitas, pero yo el tuyo sí, así que... perdón, de nuevo, por llamarte patán – extendí mi mano en señal de conciliación -, ¿amigos?

Pareció por un momento que me volvería a mandar al cuerno, pero al final se levantó y me estrechó la mano.

-Amigos – dijo, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía haber quedado muy convencido.

-¡Yei! - chilló Hermione, levantándose de un salto pero con cuidado de no tirar su libro -. Sabía que podíais arreglarlo.

Se acercó hacia nosotros y los dos, todavía dándonos la mano, nos volvimos sonrientes hacia ella.

-¡Claro Hermione! - exclamó Ron soltándome -. Ya sabes que Harry no puede hacer nada sin mí.

-Aiiis – chistó ella, que iluminaba toda la sala con su alegría -. Si no podéis estar el uno sin el otro, bobos – y acercándose abrazó a Ron.

Mientras, por encima de su hombro me miró y, articulando con los labios, me dijo 'gracias Harry', pero yo estaba helado. Algo en cómo habían ido las cosas no me gustaba para nada, no encajaba. Aun así, cuando Hermione se separó de Ron y me abrazó a mí, decidí no preocuparme, ¿para qué? Teníamos todo el día de navidad por delante y luego el baile, las cosas solo podía ir a mejor.

Después del almuerzo los gemelos lograron involucrarnos en una pelea de bolas de nieve, que pronto se convirtió en una batalla campal. Yo me llevé más de un bolazo por quedarme mirando lo bien que le sentaba a Hermione el sonrojo que el frío dejaba en sus mejillas.

Ella, que por supuesto había decidido no participar, nos animaba a Ron y a mí, que estábamos en el mismo equipo e íbamos claramente perdiendo, principalmente por mi culpa.

-Colega – chistó Ron, jadeante y risueño -, si no prestas más atención nos van a hacer papilla.

No había dejado de sonreír desde que nos habíamos enfrentado en la sala común y parecía dispuesto a dejar nuestro enfado atrás, así que hice de tripas corazón y me dejé llevar.

-Eso es... porque soy un agente doble – le grité, dándole en toda la cara con una bola de nieve. Y salí corriendo.

Durante los escasos metros que duró mi carrera fui el blanco de todos los disparos de mi equipo y del contrario. Al final perdí el equilibrio y caí de bruces en la nieve, riendo, y todos vinieron a rematarme.

Acabé calado hasta los huesos, pero Hermione estaba riendo a carcajadas desde el banco donde nos miraba, y pensé que me daba igual coger una pulmonía si conseguía divertirla así. De todas maneras, como supuse que a ella sí le importaría quedarse sin pareja por un resfriado, me levanté para ir a la torre a cambiarme.

-Chicos, necesito unos calzoncillos secos – bufé, lo que hizo que todos se tronchasen un poco más -. Voy a cambiarme, luego vuelvo.

Según cruzaba la puerta principal, Hermione se puso a mi altura.

-Solo voy a cambiarme, ahora vuelvo – le expliqué.

-Yo subo ya – dijo -, a prepararme para el baile.

-Pero... ¿tan pronto?, ¿quedan tres horas?

-Tengo que estar a la altura – soltó, divertida -. Ya sabes, no todas las noches se puede ir del brazo del gran Harry Potter.

Algo en lo que dijo, o en el tono que lo dijo, me hizo sentir incómodo, pero decidí seguirle el juego.

-En tu peor día – empecé, dejando un silencio para crear expectación -, no te llego ni a la suela de los zapatos.

-¡Bobo! - chistó, clavándome e codo en las costillas. Quiso parecer molesta, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi que se había sonrojado.

Subimos en silencio y nos despedimos en la sala común. Ya en mi cuarto preferí quedarme leyendo que bajar otra vez a la nieve. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco podríamos estar mucho más tiempo antes de tener que empezar a prepararnos nosotros también.

Cuando subieron los demás yo apenas había podido leer media página. Mis nervios habían ido creciendo según se acercaba la hora del baile, y en esos momentos ya estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. ¿No se suponía que iba a ir con Hermione para pasar un rato relajado y tranquilo?

Claro, eso era antes de darme cuenta de que estaba loco por ella.

Corrí al baño para ser el primero, me duché y me puse la túnica de gala en un tiempo récord y, sin decir ni pio, bajé como una exhalación a la sala común.

La hora siguiente me dediqué a hacer un surco en el suelo, caminando de aquí para allá, nervioso y excitado. Al cuarto de hora me revolví el pelo, '¡Joder!' pensé, 'con lo que me ha costado arreglármelo un poco'. A la media hora no quedaba ni un indicio de que el peine había pasado por mis manos aquella tarde.

La sala común había ido llenándose de gente vestida para la ocasión, para luego vaciarse progresivamente, y Hermione seguía aparecer. Seamus, Dean y Ron habían bajado hacía rato, seguramente sus parejas serían de otras casas. De nuestro año, solo Neville seguía allí, esperando a Ginny.

Cuando ya solo quedaban quince minutos para las ocho de la noche y yo parecía un drogadicto en pleno ataque de abstinencia: sudado, con el pelo revuelto, el cuello desabrochado y la corbata deshecha; Ginny bajó y, antes de irse del brazo de Neville, me indicó que Hermione vendría enseguida.

-Lleva lista un rato – me dijo -, pero está muy nerviosa. Dile algo bonito cuando baje.

Todos los estudiantes que no tenían pareja Gryffindor se habían ido ya, y solo quedaban unas cuantas parejas conmigo en la sala común, cuando por fin Hermione bajó por la escalera: iba preciosa, vestida con una túnica azul que le sentaba como un guante, y se había hecho algo en el pelo. Ya no lo tenía enmarañado, sino liso y brillante, y lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño.

¿Cuán ciego puede ser alguien para no ver lo que tiene al lado? ¡¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de lo bonita que era Hermione?! Sin pretenderlo, una sonrisa boba se extendió por mi cara, no podía estar más feliz: me gustaba mi amiga, que además de ser encantadora y la chica más lista que había conocido en mi vida, era preciosa.

Ella también sonreía, con un sonrisa nerviosa, a decir verdad. Llevaba la mirada gacha y un adorable rubor la hacía ver todavía más hermosa.

-¡Hola, Harry! - saludó ella cuando llegó al pié de las escaleras -. ¿Bajam... qué demonios te ha pasado? - exclamó cuando por fin me miró y se dio cuenta de mi aspecto.

Yo, que no había conseguido hilar ni un solo pensamiento coherente desde que la había visto aparecer, solo pude balbucear un 'no sé'.

Con tres pasos se situó delante mío, se inclinó a un lado y, deslizando su pierna por un corte que tenía su vestido hasta mitad del muslo, sacó su varita de una especie de porta-varitas-liguero-sexy...

…conjuró un pañuelo y empezó a pasármelo por la cara, quitándome el sudor.

-¡Argh!, malditos tacones – se quejó, y acto seguido se bajó de los zapatos, emitiendo un levísimo gemido de placer cuando sus pies tocaron el frío suelo -. Me estaban matando, ¡Merlín Harry!, o dejas de sudar o no adelantamos nada.

¿Dejar de sudar? Entre el gemido, el corte del vestido, el muslo de Hermione y el maldito liguero yo estaba temblando de emoción y muriéndome de calor.

-Estoy un poco nervioso – conseguí decir.

-Lo vas a hacer muy bien – dijo calmadamente, mientras seguía pasando el pañuelo, esta vez por mi cuello -. O quizá no, porque a este paso no vamos a llegar.

-Claro, claro – ella no tenía por qué saber la razón por la cuál estaba nervioso.

Inhalé profundamente y, mirando al techo intenté calmarme. En mi cabeza me repetía, una y otra vez, 'es Hermione, es Hermione, es Hermione...'. Ella aprovechó el momento y terminó de limpiarme el sudor, me acomodó la camisa y anudó la corbata. Yo me dejé hacer, y el roce de sus manos obró maravillas, porque para cuando acabó, ya estaba en mis cabales.

-Gracias – dije, imprimiendo toda la gratitud que pude en cada sílaba -. ¿Vamos? - le ofrecí mi brazo y por primera vez desde que apareció en las escaleras, me atreví a mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Vamos!

Fuimos los últimos en bajar, tarde por supuesto. En el vestíbulo ya solo estaban los campeones con sus parejas y la profesora McGonagall, que nos reprendió severamente antes de explicarnos, a los ocho, que entraríamos detrás de ella por parejas y siguiendo el orden de edad del campeón. Hermione y yo seríamos, por supuesto, los últimos.

Mientras nos poníamos en fila, noté que Hermione se tensaba a mi lado.

-¿Ahora la nerviosa eres tú? - le chinché, intentando relajarla.

-¡Ah, cállate! - bufó indignada.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, más allá de querer que Hermione estuviese más serena, deslicé la mano de ella que sujetaba mi brazo para que quedase encima de la mía, en lugar de a la altura del codo que era donde había estado. Como resultado, quedamos mucho más cerca de lo que estábamos antes.

-Tranquilízate – le susurré al oído -, estoy contigo.

Ella bajó la mirada un momento, como cogiendo fuerzas, y luego se volvió hacia mí y me miró a los ojos.

-Es verdad – dijo -, gracias Harry.

En ese momento las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron y McGonagall empezó la marcha.

-Venga, vamos – dijo Hermione, y entrelazó su mano con la mía, apretándola bien fuerte.

Le devolví el apretón, suave, para ganar confianza, y comencé a andar.

* * *

 **continuará...**


End file.
